themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
I Hate U, I Love U
"I Hate U, I Love U" (stylized as "i hate u, i love u") is a song by American singer Gnash featuring American singer Olivia O'Brien. It was released on February 17, 2016, as the first single from Gnash's third extended play, Us (2016). Lyrics 1 - Olivia O'Brien: Feeling used But I'm Still missing you And I can't See the end of this Just wanna feel your kiss Against my lips And now all this time Is passing by But I still can't seem to tell you why It hurts me every time I see you Realize how much I need you - Olivia O'Brien: I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you You want her, you need her And I'll never be her 2 - Gnash: I miss you when I can't sleep Or right after coffee Or right when I can't eat I miss you in my front seat Still got sand in my sweaters From nights we don't remember Do you miss me like I miss you? Fucked around and got attached to you Friends can break your heart too, And I'm always tired but never of you If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that shit I type a text but then I never mind that shit I got these feelings but you never mind that shit Oh oh, keep it on the low You're still in love with me but your friends don't know If you wanted me you would just say so And if I were you, I would never let me go version's additional chorus - Olivia O'Brien: I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you You want her, you need her And I'll never be her 3 - Gnash: I don't mean no harm I just miss you on my arm Wedding bells were just alarms Caution tape around my heart You ever wonder what we could have been? You said you wouldn't and you fucking did Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings When love and trust are gone I guess this is moving on Everyone I do right does me wrong So every lonely night I sing this song - Olivia O'Brien and Gnash: I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you You want her, you need her And I'll never be her - Olivia O' Brien and Gnash: All alone I watch you watch her Like she's the only girl you've ever seen You don't care you never did You don't give a damn about me Yeah all alone I watch you watch her She is the only thing you ever see How is it you never notice That you are slowly killing me - Olivia O'Brien: I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you I hate you, I love you I hate that I want you You want her, you need her And I'll never be her Link *http://zippyaudio2.com/gnash-i-hate-u-i-love-u-olivia-o-brien Category:Gnash Singles Category:New Pages Category:2016 Singles Category:Songs Featuring Olivia O'Brien Category:Pop Singles Category:Us Tracks